Treasure Chest (BTD5 and BTD6)
100 just for logging in!|Part of a quote from the July 12th 2012 update.}} On Jan 19, 2012, an update occurred for Bloons Tower Defense 5 that added a Treasure Chest (Money Chest in Bloons TD 5 Mobile) on the main screen in the game. The treasure chest can also be found in Bloons TD 5 Deluxe and Bloons TD 5 Mobile. The player can click the treasure chest once a day. On Flash, it gives the player some free Monkey Money every day. Since update on Jul 12, 2012, the amount of Monkey Money is usually between $10 and $20 (used to be between $9 and $15) and also logging in 2 days in a row earns 2× daily rewards, 3 & 4 days in a row earns 3×, 5 & 6 days in a row earns 4×, and 7+ days in a row earns 5× daily rewards. The Money Chest resets at midnight (0:00 or 12:00 a.m.) (GMT/UTC) on the web version. Recently there has been an update making there be some text above the treasure chest after you open it. The text is white and says "COME BACK EVERYDAY!". If you play a game and the treasure chest updates while you are playing and you go back to the main screen, the treasure chest will be opened and you will see the chest is showing 999 with a stack of cash at the bottom. Clicking on the chest will give a player tomorrow's Monkey Money, but the player won't be able to open the chest the next day. Also, occasionally a glitch will occur which causes the player to logout every time they try to open the chest. This is usually fixed by switching computers, and doing so will increase the number of days in a row by one. Bloons TD 5 Mobile On Bloons TD 5 Mobile, as of July 29, 2016, the chest gives a wide variety of rewards, including double Monkey Money (provided for 3 days), free Towers, Special Agents, Tokens, and Monkey Money. When the chest is opened, rewards are shown for the next 4 days, as well as what was earned on the current day. Rewards are following: Gallery File:Treasure-Chest.gif|Animated GIF of open and closed Treasure Chest File:03192012$$$(00)glitch.png|The Treasure Chest Glitch File:Treasure-chest-advertisement.png File:Money_Chest.png|The chest in BTD5 Mobile 7 day streak treasure chest.png|A treasure chest with a 7-day streak Collect treasure chest.png|Collecting treasure from the Treasure Chest (with 5x multiplier) Come back everyday!.png|"Come Back Everyday" message Easter 2016 btd5 chest.png|Effect of Double Monkey Money (image shows normally 16 with a 5x multiplier being affected) Treasure-Chest-opened.png|Opened Treasure Chest Treasure-Chest-closed.png|Closed Treasure Chest Treasure-Chest-opening.png|Opening animation of collecting the daily bonus Trivia *Sometimes you can collect the next consecutive day's free Monkey Money by refreshing the game and then clicking on the treasure chest. This only depends if you play it after 24 hours from the previous day's free Monkey Money. *The player can collect his/her next day's Monkey Money after 00:00 UTC. Thus one can earn their daily Monkey Money at 23:55 UTC and then the next day's one at 00:05 UTC. However, this does not mean that one can repetitively collect Monkey Money within a short timeframe. Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile